Shinichi's Clever Plan
by Heater2098
Summary: Au where Shinichi tells noone that he is now a young boy and makes use of skills such as his mother's acting and disguising skills formulating a plan to lay low, but either way his plan starts to get shaky when Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko have befriended Ran and must take their new friend to every case. might be KaiShin and angst but will be listed temporarily? and temp? teen rating


**Shinichi POV:**

"I woke up in a daze, the throbbing at the back of my head woke me from my nap. I rubbed my head trying to recall the events that lead up to falling asleep.

 _I don't remember getting home_

It took moments before I realized what had happened and snapped out of my daze.

 _The poison!_

"I rubbed my body, checking for injuries before I had noticed how big everything looked. I looked down and saw the saggy clothes that draped over my hands and bunched at my feet, I had known that I was panicking but still had hastily taken a sprint home.

"The rain that was just a sprinkle before had started to pound down on me, making my clothes heavier and draining my stamina. Before I know it I was exhausted and tripped on my soggy clothes, skidding painfully on the concrete.

"Why do I have such a low stamina? I barely ran…" I muttered to myself.

 _I'm a SOCCER player I should have more stamina than this-_

"My thoughts halted. I was small! I held the door with my two small hands, almost trying to verify that it was my own reflection.

"What?! I've shrunk!"

"I ran faster, desperate to get out of the rain, almost like home was my small escape.

When I made it home I had just now realized the hopelessness of the task. I tried to reach the knob of the gate which was out of my grasp. Then, in the time of my need I heard a familiar explosion from next door and coughing.

 _Agasa_

I knew that I had two options: tell the truth and possibly put my neighbor and good friend in danger, or to keep it a secret to not get anyone in danger and lay low. In my mind I knew that the second option seemed to be the better alternative.

In a desperate leap I was able to touch the handle and hanging onto it when it creaked open.

"Shinichi?"

"I had no other option than running after slamming the gate before Agasa had the chance of looking at me, in fear that he would mistake me for being a small intruder.

I walked in circles while formulating the plan only to be cut off by ringing by the phone. Trying to answer I jumped up and down before deciding to stop because of his small stature and young voice. The only thing I was able to catch a peek at was the familiar number calling.

 _Crap Ran! I bet she's worried about me…_ I couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of running off without her, but then I noticed that due to her personality _I bet she's coming now that I think about it! Disguise disguise!_

I sprinted up the stairs tripping several times on his pants before catching my breath in the storage room, also known as the trashed disguises room. I shoved my hand deep inside the top cabinet that was filled with wigs that were only used once or twice. I took a blonde full lace wig from the bottom, the most likely wigs to never have been used and dashed to the dusty vanity.

"Using the old scissors I cut the long wig to a messy boy haircut: a styling skill I thought would never be used, like most of the other skills that had either been forced onto me or rubbed off from someone else.

After shoving the lace mesh cap on before the wig I grabbed an old contact lens box, I peeked inside and chose a green pair and pocketing it for cleaning downstairs.

 _Next thing is the personality… haha Kāsan really rubbed off on me_

 _Shy or confident? I need a backstory too… Maybe a mix of both, confident to friends but shy toward strangers…_ I suddenly felt confident about the disguises' personality _I had already done this before! Easy peasy_

I quickly went to a stash of old clothes which was beneath a few pictures of me disguised when I was a little kid.

 _Most of them are disguises young girls…_ I couldn't help but cringe at the traumatizing memory of going out in public wearing that!

I decided on casual and bright clothes before choosing a bright yellow t-shirt with a thick line of green going horizontally just above the center and some light grey shorts that reached my knees.

While shoving on my shirt I was already making my way to the laptop that was in the library-like room. During my way there I made a stop to clean my contact lenses with the contact cleansing solution I had knowing that one day I would wear a disguise again.

I heard footsteps echo in the house. I knew it was Ran so I quickly had to type for the 'most popular american boy names' and 'most popular american last names'. She was getting closer and a sudden idea came to mind: I had decided to grab the glasses from my dad's lowest cupboard.

Forgetting to take out the lenses I accidentally smashed my head on the laptop, of course I removed them afterwards and stuffed the lenses back in the drawer but Ran's footsteps had suddenly become closer and surer than before.

 _Ran! I'm going to have to wing this 'backstory',_

"Shinichi! Are you home?"

I switched tabs and searched up 'pac-man' just in case and started trying to look as innocent and shy as possible.

"If you're back, why didn't you answer my call-"

Ran looked surprised before quickly running up to me.

 _Is it just me or are her eyes sparkling?!_

"What a cute boy! But why are you here and where's Shinichi?" Ran questioned after a quick hug.

"Umm I'm… Alex, Alexander Smith- I mean… uh Smith Alexander. I'm temporarily being looked after by Shinichi onii-chan because he was um… my sister's friend uh and I have no relatives to look after me at America and uhh… Shinichi-niichan hasn't come back yet… he said he would come play with me…" I pouted trying the shy younger brother act.

 _my amazing acting skills_ I thought sarcastically.

Luckily she had mistaken my hesitance with being shy with a stranger and had beamed after my sentence.

"Aww poor boy! Shinichi should've come back by now, just what is he doing leaving such a cute, young boy by himself?" Ran said in a huff.

Going along with the shy boy act I made a small chuckle before stopping myself.

"Well, Shinichi's not coming back yet so maybe you could stay with me and my Otōsan I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Ran said with a huge smile.

"Oh no I couldn't do that Ran-sa-"

"Call me Ran-nēchan!"

"Ran-nēchan I'll wait for Shinichi-niichan to get home I'll be fine by myself… I'm a big boy!" I declined, desperately I might add. I didn't want to stay at her house until I (Shinichi) comes back!

"Will you really be fine?"

"Mmhm!"

"You won't be lonely or anything?"

"Nope! If I'm lonely I would talk to the next door neighbour… Agasa, was it?"

"Okay if you really say so… I'll check up on you as much as I can though! I don't think Shinichi is a good influence to a sweet boy as yourself…"

"Okay Ran-nēchan I'll keep it in mind" I say in a high pitched voice.

Ran waves goodbye hesitantly and makes her way to the door, I wave back to her childishly with a smile on my face and walk to the gate. I continue waving and smiling until I can't see her, my face instantly drops it's smile and I sigh.

"Haah… I have to keep this up for longer? It seems that until I have been confirmed missing I can stay in my house… I bet Ran will instantly adopt me as her brother then… Looks like I will have to get used to this…" I say as I lean against the gate, exhausted from the mental and physical strain.


End file.
